Et si Kuroro ne suffit pas
by The Sadistic Seme
Summary: Scène de viol  KurapikaxSenritsu  Kurapika se fait violer en pleine nuit par son ennemi de toujours. Conséquences.


N°2

Pairing : SenritsuxKurapika

(!) scène de viol (!)

Et si Kuroro ne suffit pas...

Il le plaqua violemment au sol.

Sa tête heurta le sol dur, mais il ne perdit pas l'esprit pour autant.

L'adversaire prenait le dessus, son corps au-dessus de lui le maintint fermement au sol.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux rouges ; cet homme...

...Il allait mourir.

Kurapika voulut réagir, Kuroro s'affairait dans une de ses poches. Le jeune blond se débattit. Il n'allait quand même pas mourir...

Une soudaine pression sur son torse le fit se redresser brusquement, mais une main le saisit par les cheveux et le remit au sol.

Kuroro avait posé sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme blond et le regardait d'un air inquiètant. Il promena sa main sur le torse du Kuruta, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Kurapika ne comprenait rien.

Kurapika : Qu'est-ce que... Ah !

L'ennemi lui massait les mamelons à travers son haut.

Kurapika gémit ; il ouvrit de grands yeux devant le manège du chef de la Brigade Fantôme. Mais qu'est-ce que...

L'expression du visage avait changé ; son air placide et calme s'était mué en un rictus d'avidité. Ses yeux éxorbités fixaient le corps de sa victime et sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire cruel et affamé. Sa respiration s'accélèrait au point de devenir un halètement, et sa peau s'était brusquement couverte de sueur. Et puis, en travers du tissu de son pantalon, on distingait sans difficultés son sexe dressé et quémandeur.

Le jeune homme blond n'était pas naïf. Sauf dans ce domaine dans lequel il avait peu de connaissances : le sexe.

Kurapika : Qu'est-ce que... tu as... ?

Les mouvements de mains se firent de plus en plus appuyés. Kuroro le regardait avec furie et se mordait les lèvres. Ses mains devinrent brûlantes.

Kuroro : Hmm... Dis-moi, Kurapika...

Kurapika : ... Quoi ?

Les yeux du chef brillèrent.

Kuroro : Tu as 16 ans, non ?...

Kurapika : Oui, je...

Il se stoppa, et fit le point de la situation avec ahurissement : mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il y a deux secondes, il se battait à mort avec celui qu'il haïssait sans bornes, et là, il tapait tranquillement la discute alors qu'il était bloqué sous son ennemi ?

Il se débattit furieusement.

- Lâche-moi !

Kuroro resta sourd à cet ordre. Il sourit de façon inquiétante.

Kuroro : Dis donc... Tu sais que tu es sacrément beau quand tu t'énerves ainsi ?

... Hein ?

Kurapika se bloqua d'un coup.

Kuroro : Tu me donnes des idées, tu sais ?...

Kurapika : Que... Ah !

Kuroro l'avait retourné à plat ventre. Le jeune Kuruta se débattit dans l'espoir de se libérer de l'étreinte des mains de son adversaire, mais c'était trop tard.

Kuroro s'était assis à califourchon sur ses reins.

Son poids cloua le jeune homme au sol. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait non plus.

- Lache-moi ! Lache-moi !

Kuroro retira son grand manteau ; il était torse nu en-dessous. Ses mains baladeuses récidivèrent ; sur les épaules ; sur les côtes ; carressent les omoplates ; se perdent dans les cheveux blonds et souples de sa victime qui restait figée. Il avait peur de comprendre...

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand Kuroro se pencha sur sa nuque et lui fit un suçon violent.

Une étincelle éclaira sa lanterne : ses chaînes ! Kuroro n'était pas sur ses gardes, il pouvait utiliser son "In" et l'immobiliser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte !

Mais Kuroro devait l'avoir anticipé : il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui cogna la tête avec force contre le sol.

La vision du Kuruta se troubla. Il s'effondra au sol. Ses yeux rouges disparurent et furent remplacés par deux pupilles brunes. Son esprit s'était brouillé ; c'était comme si on avait enveloppé son cerveau avec un voile noir. A moitié évanoui, l'esprit embrumé, il ne réagit pas quand Kuroro lui retira ses vêtements. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, son ennemi juré balança négligemment son haut et déchira son pantalon de toile. Il lécha dans son cou et contempla avec envie les fesses du jeune homme emprisonnées dans son caleçon.

Mais quand il commença à retirer le sous-vêtement, le Kuruta ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Cet homme voulait le voir nu ! Il trembla de tous ses membres. Il cria et se tordit dans tous les sens.

- NON ! LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT... S'IL VOUS PLAÎT...

Son beau visage était déformé par la peur. Son coeur s'affola.

Agacé, Kuroro le prit par les cheveux encore une fois et le frappa contre le sol à plusieurs reprises. La voix suppliante se tut.

Les yeux fermés, les bras autour de sa tête et le visage contre le sol, Kurapika cessa de bouger. Effrayé, il sentit que des mains sèches lui enlevaient son caleçon. Le jeune blond se rétracta pudiquement et se recroquevilla, afin de ne pas exposer certaines parties de son corps. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge ; il avait honte.

Le brun considéra la position de sa victime : recroquevillée au sol et les joues rougies. Kurapika tremblait. Etre nu ainsi le rendait malade.

Kuroro lui donna un coup à la tempe violent. La tête tourna au jeune homme.

Profitant du désarroi de son adversaire, Kuroro se jeta sur lui et l'allongea face au sol. Le contact de la peau de Kuroro fit frissonner Kurapika de peur. L'affolement le gagnait peu à peu. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire ; pas dans son état. Pas nu, affaibli, tremblant et vulnérable.

Commença pour Kurapika la descente aux enfers. Kuroro le rouait de coups tout en malaxant le bas de ses reins avec une joie vicieuse. La sueur coulait, son sang aussi. Il sentait ses fesses se couvrir de bleus peu à peu. Le souffle chaud de Kuroro résonnait avec perversité dans ses oreilles ; les mains avides le tripotaient, le malaxaient, profanant la pureté des formes du jeune blond. De temps à autres, un suçon mordant le faisait gémir de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lui arrivait ; il était nu et vulnérable en train de se faire toucher par un violeur. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Tout le répugnait ; ces main intruses qui touchaient ce qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de toucher ; ces yeux pervers qui regardaient ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de regarder.

Il sentit le corps complêtement nu du jeune violeur saisir le sien. Sa bouche mordue émit une plainte inaudible, tandis que l'ennemi lui écartait les fesses avec emportement. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Non... Un certain temps s'écoula, témoignant que la vue que Kuroro avait sur l'intimité de sa victime le faisait déjà jouir. Les yeux de Kurapika s'écarquillèrent. Non...

Il sentit soudain sa chair se déchirer.

Il bascula la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement rauque, tout son corps ployant sous le spasme de douleur. Ses mains aggripèrent le gravier qui lui piquait la peau.

Deux petites larmes coulèrent silencieusement des yeux grand ouverts du jeune blond.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !... AAAAAAAAAAHHH...

Kuroro avait commis l'irréparable. Haletant, grognant bestialement sous le plaisir que lui procurait le jeune blond, il se retira violemment et s'enfonça de nouveau dans sa chair.

Kurapika était complêtement sonné, abruti par la douleur. Non...

Non...

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi je reste immobile ? Pourquoi je me laisse faire, bien sagement ? Pourquoi j'en suis incapable ? Je... Je... Je suis faible... J'ai mal..."

Paralysé. Figé. Ses membres ne répondaient plus. Et il vit, au gré des mouvements de hanches saccadés et violents de Kuroro, sa virginité se consumer, se transformer en plaie béante. Il n'était plus qu'une masse de douleur, de souillure et de désespoir.

La sueur coulait encore. Les cris de Kuroro résonnaient. Son sexe dur écartait de force le couloir intime de Kurapika. Il saignait de l'intérieur. Les mouvements répétitifs et sans douceur déchiraient, irritaient et arrachaient sans pitié. Le corps entier de Kurapika criait souffrance.

Une main aggripa sa poitrine et la serra à outrance. Cette même main savoura les contours fermes du ventre et des côtes, avant de descendre encore plus bas. Dans un râle de jouissance, Kuroro referma son emprise sur le sexe légèrement tendu du Kuruta.

- Huuuu... Hhhh...

Kurapika se crispa et gémit de plaisir pour la première fois. Toutefois, son gémissement involontaire excita plus encore le chef qui se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Tu... T'es... Putain, Kurapika, c'est... Trop sérré...

Prit d'une sorte de rage sexuelle, le violeur augmenta la violence et la rapidité bourrine de ses mouvements de hanches. Ses cris fusèrent, tandis que Kurapika gardait le silence, les yeux grands ouverts. Non...

Il ne ressentait plus rien. Son corps sans vie mouvait mollement sous le rythme de Kuroro.

L'abandon, c'est le vide couplé au désespoir. Kurapika se définissait comme une masse d'abandon.

Une goutte de sang perla à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Soudain, Kuroro, l'air cruel et anxieux, se redressa brusquement et hurla de jouissance, tandis que son sperme envahissait le ventre de sa victime. Kurapika ferma les yeux et poussa son dernier soupir.

Lentement, Kuroro se retira du corps du Kuruta et considéra son entrejambe ensanglantée. Il haussa les épaules, passa ses vêtements, et posa un dernier baiser moqueur sur la joue pâle du jeune blond.

Lentement, comme si il avait appartenu au monde du cauchemar, Kuroro s'éloigna dans un brouillard d'obscurité.

Kurapika resta étendu face contre terre. Les gouttes de sang et de chaleur se deversaient une à une sur la pierre salie et froide.

Sa pureté et son innocence avaient été bafouées ; son corps vierge était maintenant sali par cete chose odieuse et perverse qu'il pensait rendre plus douce en la découvrant lui-même, et en en faisant un moment de plaisir et de chaleur partagés. Souillé, faible, répugnant, honteux. Oui, honte à toi qui te laisses violer sans rien faire, sans te défendre. N'as-tu pas honte de te laisser salir ainsi ? Dans ce cas, tu le mérites, oui tu le mérites, car tu restes paralysé, alors qu'il suffirait de se lever, de bouger, de s'enfuir.

L'adolescent se répugnait.

Une larme. Une seule.

Après plusieurs heures dans le noir et la solitude, le jeune homme se leva de lui-même, comme un automate. Lentement, il remit ses habits déchirés et sans faire attention à la douleur qui pulsait entre ses jambes et au sang qui s'écoulait, et marcha lentement vers le centre-ville de York Shin City.

A pas hésitants, Kurapika passa la porte de l'appartement de fonctions qu'il occupait avec Senritsu. Il traversa la chambre sans faire de bruit et s'effondra sur son lit tout habillé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au lit d'à côté ; Senritsu dormait profondémment. Cela le rassura un peu. Il se glissa sans bruit entre ses draps et essaya de dormir. En vain. Comment aurait-il pu ? On ne s'endort pas après s'être fait violer.

Le reflet de la lune sur sa couverture lui faisait garder les yeux grands ouverts. Dormir... Fermer les yeux... Et si Kuroro revenait ? Et si il violait Senritsu à son tour, la tuait et lui refaisait subir le même châtiment juste après ?

Kurapika secoua la tête. Non... Il était vraiment paranoïaque. L'obscurité et le silence le faisaient délirer, comme quand il était gosse. C'était fini, il devait dormir. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit un cachet de somnifère et avala un verre d'eau. Il se recoucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand on a 16 ans et qu'on vient de se faire violer au milieu de la nuit, on veut échapper à tout prix aux innombrables souvenirs et à l'épais brouillard de l'inconscient sournois.

Senritsu s'étira longuement. D'abord les bras, puis le cou, et enfin les jambes. Les rayons de lumière matinaux éclairaient son visage encore un peu englué dans le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de sous sa couette, ni le courage d'ailleurs. A quoi bon vouloir s'extraire de force de ce merveilleux cocon tiède et douillet alors qu'on est "Jour de repos" ? C'était le tour de Bashô et Sukuwara de s'occuper du shopping de Néon- à cette pensée, elle eut un sourire compatissant pour Bashô qui redoutait plus que tout ces virées éprouvantes pour les nerfs et le mental, arbitrairement orchestrées par Néon Nostrad, la jeune fille la plus pourrie-gatée et agaçante de sa génération.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un sourire dont elle ne pouvait plus se défaire. Instinctivement, et réeditant avec application et joie le rituel quotidien auquel elle se livrait chaque matin au rêveil, la jeune femme tourna la tête sur sa droite, là où se trouvait le lit qu'occupait son compagnon. Elle sourit encore plus. Devant les autres, elle disait qu'il était un "collègue". Elle le qualifiait de "camarade de travail" avec Gon, Kirua et Léolio. Mais dans le secret intime de ses pensées, elle lui donnait l'adjectif de "compagnon".

Elle commença par une inspection visuelle et détaillée des cheveux de Kurapika ; un peu ébouriffés par la nuit, blonds et souples, elle pouvait se perdre pendant des heures dans le flot de ses cheveux. Un détail retint toute fois son attention : d'habitude, la chevelure du jeune blond brillait et laissait deviner un minimum de soin. Mais là, ils étaient ternes, et on pouvait distinguer des taches sombres et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sable. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils ; c'était elle qui était de corvée de changeage de draps et de nettoyage aujourd'hui. Il avait beau être androgyne et exceptionnel, gare à lui si il lui ramenait de la saleté sur ses précieux draps blancs ! Soudain, elle se rappela que Kurapika était un être attentionné et, rare exemplaire de la race masculine, attaché à une propreté de tous les instants. Jamais le Kurapika habituel ne se serait couché dans un lit propre sans avoir au préalable, pris une douche minutieuse- encore eut-il fallu qu'il soit sale, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais -à plus forte raison si il savait pertinnement que c'était sa collègue qui hériterait de la corvée. C'était louche.

Kurapika lui tournait le dos ; elle ne pouvait voir de lui que ses cheveux et sa nuque. Des fois, superbes fois, le blond était tourné vers elle ou allongé sur le dos. Elle détaillait alors son visage avec attendrissement et fascination. Ses yeux fermés, ses longs cils recourbés, ses lèvres roses et entrouvertes, son visage d'ange serein et reposé, tout cela la faisait trembler d'appréhension. Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme imagina les lèvres rebondies du jeune androgyne frôler les siennes ; elle en frissona. Comme ce serait merveilleux ! Elle pouvait presque sentir leur poids et leur forme. Elle sentait ses cheveux fins et mi-longs lui chatouiller le front et le cou. Le petit nez taquin qui toucherait le sien par mégarde. Son souffle chaud terriblement proche viendrait l'incendier de sentiments confus. Ses yeux embués à moitié fermés pour mieux savourer l'instant. Elle pourrait presque sentir les battements de coeur effrénés du jeune garçon.

Senritsu était amoureuse de Kurapika ; elle avait accusé le coup sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne s'est pas dit "Oh ! Il est trop beau !" ou "Oh non... je suis en train de tomber amoureuse..." mais son corps a assimilé cette information tellement doucement, que le temps qu'elle s'en apperçoive vraiment, c'était déjà acquis. Elle l'aimait ; sans rien laisser paraître, sans rien espérer vraiment, car le monde dans lequel elle s'était plongée ne laissait pas de place aux sentiments.

Parfois, après l'inventaire du visage, Senritsu se laissait aller à imaginer ce qui se passait plus bas. Si jamais Kurapika faisait une apparition près d'elle torse nu- ce qui, du strict point de vue de la probabilité, avoisinnait les -2000 % -elle s'évanouirait dans un geyser de saignement de nez.. Ce qui risquerait d'étonner le jeune blond. Senritsu n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une perverse, mais elle avait quelque fois des petits dérapages sans doute liés aux hormones.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles ; l'image d'un Kurapika dénudé entièrement, assis lascivement sur son lit à elle, une légère teinte rougie sur les joues et les yeux à moitié fermés, le tout avec quelques petites gouttes de sueur et un sexe dress...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce que Kurapika avait dans le cou ?

Intriguée, Senritsu s'approcha pour examiner sa nuque. Elle crut que ses entrailles allaient se désintégrer.

Une énorme marque rouge.

Un suçon.

Quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible... Et pourtant si. Senritsu dût se rendre à l'évidence.

La jeune femme, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, se rasseya lentement sur son lit et mit en route la machine à analyser les situations embarrassantes et bizarres.

Point numéro un : Kurapika avait donc un suçon dans le cou.

Point numéro deux : ses cheveux étaient emmélés et sales.

Point numéro trois : il puait la sueur.

Point numéro quatre : il dormait profondémment à neuf heures, alors qu'il secouait Senritsu aux alentours de sept heures du matin.

Point numéro cinq : il était rentré trés tard apparemment, car Senritsu dormait déjà quand il s'est couché.

Point numéro six : il n'avait pas prévenu qu'il sortait ce soir-là.

A partir de tous ces éléments, Senritsu put donner vie à une hypothèse qui l'effraya plus que tout : Kurapika avait une amante.

Kurapika avait une femme dans sa vie ! Et à en juger par la trace du suçon et ses cheveux emmélés, et son odeur de sueur, la soirée avait du être agitée...

Elle secoua la tête ; impossible. Et pourtant, les preuves étaient bien là. Kurapika aimait quelqu'un ! Kurapika avait un coeur que l'on pouvait atteindre ! Kurapika donne son corps à une femme qu'elle ne connait sûrement pas ! Kurapika a fait l'am...

Le coeur de Senritsu rejoignit ses entrailles au fond du gouffre.

Et merde...

La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quelle débile, aussi ! Heureusement qu'elle avait sû se modérer dans ses illusions ! Non mais, sérieusement ! Kurapika était beau et svelte, quand elle était grosse et petite, et ne ressemblait à rien, pour courroner le tout ! C'était on ne peut plus normal ! La fille qu'il voyait était sûrement trés belle.

Et puis il avait 16 ans ; quand on a 16 ans et qu'on est un jeune homme beau et plein de testostérones, on cherche toujours à se rapprocher des femmes et du sexe, même si on s'appelle Kurapika Kuruta. Elle aurait dû y penser avant. Et elle ne devait pas l'en blâmer ; si il se rendait heureux avec cette jeune fille, c'était ça qui importait.

"[i]Mais moi, j'aurais pû le satisfaire...[/i]"

Elle soupira. De toute façon, son corps et son visage la condamnaient dés le départ.

Elle retourna sous ses draps.

Mais au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller, elle apperçut du mouvement sur sa droite : Kurapika s'était assis et se frottait les yeux.

- Bonjour, Kurapika...

- Hmm... Bonjour...

Quelque chose clochait. Le jeune homme avait l'air mal en point ; il portait des traces de sueur, et était vraiment trés sale. Un détail frappant retint son attention : il avait la trace d'une goutte de sang au coin de la bouche.

Son coeur s'emballa brusquement.

Ses vêtements étaient salis et déchirés, certains portaient des traces de sang.

Lorsque le blond voulut se lever, il crispa les coins de sa bouche en une grimace de douleur contenue. Les yeux cernés triste et fatigués, le teint livide, il se leva difficilement.

Senritsu : Ku... Kurapika ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Kurapika : Tout... Tout va bien... T'inquiète pas...

Il marcha trois mètres et s'écroula sur le sol.

- KURAPIKA !

Elle se précipita à son chevet et poussa un cri d'horreur.

Du sang. Partout. Sur ses jambes, ses cuisses, son bassin, son ventre. Il imprégnait le tissu de son pantalon en lambeaux.

Effarée, la jeune femme secoua son partenaire avec force.

- KURAPIKA ! REPOND-MOI ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? REPOND !

Kurapika : Je... Je...

Son teint blanchâtre était tout bonnement effrayant. Ses yeux étaient vides, et il semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Senritsu : Tu... Tu es plein de sang ! Kurapika ! Bon sang...

- Senritsu...

Il avait levé ses yeux vers elle et la regardait d'un air suppliant. Sa voix était faible.

- Aide... Aide-moi... Senritsu... Je t'en prie...

Une petite larme coula sur sa joue livide.

Senritsu pleura à son tour. Mais elle devait faire vite et bien. Son regard se posa sur le lit de son compagnon blessé. Elle souleva la couverture dans le but de l'y installer, mais recula devant l'énorme tache rouge vif qui la maculait. Elle porta donc son partenaire dans son lit propre et le borda.

- Ecoute... Tu vas attendre là, je vais te faire couler un bain. J'enlèverais tes draps après. Avant toute chose, il faut te nettoyer, sinon je ne pourrais jamais situer la source de l'hémorragie. Je vais appeler un médecin.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec reconnaissance et ferma les yeux.

Senritsu se précipita dans la salle de bain et alluma le robinet afin que la baignoire se remplisse. Quand elle eut réglé la température, elle retourna dans la chambre, et défit le lit de Kurapika. Elle transporta la masse de draps tachés dans la machine à laver et commença une lessive. Elle saisit le téléphone, et appela l'hôpital. Quelqu'un viendrait. Pendant que le bain coulait, elle alla chercher un gant humidifié d'eau fraîche et le plaça sur le front de son ami.

Il était toujours aussi pâle. La jeune femme s'assit à son chevet.

- Kurapika... Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le jeune homme garda le silence.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais si tu ne m'en parles pas, je ne pourrais pas te soigner comme il le faudra, et je crois que ton hémorragie ne s'est pas arrêtée. Et tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi. Je...

Elle stoppa quelques secondes.

- Et moi je... Je veux pas que tu meures... Tu comprends ? Alors dis-moi, ne fais pas ton égoïste, pour une fois.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait été trop loin.

- C'est... C'est...

Kurapika articula difficilement.

- C'est... C'est que...

Il arrêta brusquement. Son visage d'habitude calme affichait le désespoir. Sa bouche délicate trembla, et il craqua. Il fondit en larmes devant sa partenaire.

Senritsu : Kurapika... ! Tu...

Kurapika : S-Senritsu... Pa-Pardon...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant malade. Kurapika sanglotait.

Senritsu : C'est rien... Voilà... Allez... Je suis là, c'est bon, ça ira... Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?

Kurapika : Je... M-Moi aussi, j-je t'aime...

Il continua de pleurer pendant un certain temps.

Senritsu le serrait toujours contre elle.

Senritsu : Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kurapika : Je... Hier soir, je suis allé me battre avec... Avec Kuroro... On s'était donné rendez-vous... Et puis à un moment, il m'a... Il m'a...

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

Senritsu : Quoi ... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Kurapika : Il... Il m'a renversé sur le sol et ... Et il m'a couché sur le ventre... Et puis...

Senritsu commença à s'affoler.

Senritsu : Continue !

Moment de silence.

Kurapika : Il... Il m'a enlevé... Mes...

Senritsu lui fit signe de se taire. Elle avait compris.

La jeune femme était horrifiée. Kuroro l'avait violé ?

Senritsu : Il... Il t'a... Vraiment... ?

Le jeune garçon fondit en larmes pour seule réponse.

Senritsu avait les yeux grands ouverts et perdus dans le vague. Elle crut qu'elle allait perdre connaissance.

Le jeune Kuruta s'accrocha à sa partenaire et pleura de plus belle.

Kurapika : C'est... C'était horrible... Il... Il me frappait à chaque fois... Et il me touchait... Et... Et il me r-regardait de... De partout... Je... Je pouvais plus bouger... Il me disait que... Que j'étais bon... Ou... P-plein de trucs comme ça... Il m'insultait... Et...

Son amie le serra plus fort encore.

Senritsu : Viens... Je crois que le bain est prêt.

Elle l'aida à se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain et à se déshabiller. Senritsu n'accorda aucune importance au corps de son camarade. Elle fut juste prise d'un étrange sentiment de soulagement quand son corps disparu sous l'eau. Le visage du blond se détendit. L'eau quasiment brûlante le fit soupirer. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Senritsu : Je vais te préparer une tisane.

Kurapika : Merci.

Elle revint avec la tisane quelques minutes plus tard.

- Merci.

Kurapika la sirota en silence.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

Senritsu : Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

Kurapika : Oui... Merci.

Senritsu : Sors de là ; vas te reposer dans mon lit, il faut que je me lave.

Kurapika : D'accord.

La jeune femme le sortit de la baignoire avec peine ; cette fois-ci cependant, elle ne put pas empêcher son regard de dévier.

Elle l'installa avec douceur dans son lit et le borda comme un petit enfant de 5 ans. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'attention maternelle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer son androgynité. Elle se souvint avoir douté de sa masculinité pendant quelque temps, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu nu, c'était hors de doute. A cette image de lui, nu et vulnérable dans sa baignoire pleine d'eau chaude, Senritsu caressa doucement la joue de son compagnon affaibli. Celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux ; elle rougit et battit en retraite vers la salle de bain.

Elle ferma la porte, et s'adossa contre elle, comme une voleuse. Son coeur battait à tout rompre.

Puis, petit à petit, son rythme cardiaque se calma, et elle put juger la situation sans stresser.

Elle avait caressé la joue de Kurapika, et elle en était toute confuse.

Mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Non. Elle pourrait toujours prétendre qu'elle chassait une poussière, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non, tout allait bien.

Forte de cette décision, Senritsu se déshabilla. Elle devait faire vite ; l'idée de laisser Kurapika seul la suffoquait.

Elle avisa le bain qu'elle n'avait pas vidé. Elle s'y glissa, frissonnant à l'idée que Kurapika se soit retrouvé nu dans cette même eau. Elle se savonna intensivement.

Soudain, elle se figea. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Kurapika s'était fait violé cette nuit. Ce qui signifiait QU'IL N'AVAIT EU AUCUN RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC PERSONNE !

L'espoir renaît.

- S... SENRITSU !

La jeune femme se figea. Pourquoi donc l'appelait-il ?

- SENRITSU !

Senritsu : Je... J'ARRIVE !

Elle sortit du bain en vitesse, enroula une serviette autour de son corps et se rua dans leur chambre commune. Kurapika rougit à cette apparition si peu couverte.

Senritsu : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kurapika : S... Senritsu... Je crois... Que je suis malade...

Senritsu : Hein ?

Un truc lui sauta aux yeux : ce qu'elle avait prit pour un rougissement était en fait étalé sur tout le visage ! Le garçon était bel et bien malade. Elle s'en serait donné des baffes ; évidemment, qu'il était malade ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, après qu'elle l'ait viré de son bain !

Elle analysa rapidemment la situation : son ami était très malade. Il fallait d'abord le rafraîchir un minimum. Après, on verrait.

Suivant cette directive, elle alla mouiller d'eau fraîche le gant de toilette posé sur le front du blond, qui était devenu brûlant. Puis, tendrement, elle passa le gant sur les joues et le front de Kurapika. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Cette réaction fit rougir sa partenaire.

Kurapika : Ca... Ca fait du bien...

Senritsu : *rougissement intensif*

Le blond semblait aller un petit mieux, mais il suait énormément. De plus, il semblait avoir à peine assez de forces pour parler.

En attendant, les idées jouaient à la marelle dans la cervelle surchauffée de Senritsu ; que faire ? Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-elle pas à penser comme un être humain normal ? Encore un coup des hormones ! Cependant, avoir un Kurapika nu, incroyablement beau et bien fait dans son propre lit avait déjà de quoi la faire s'évanouir, alors elle n'allait tout de même pas paniquer ! Elle s'en sortait bien pour l'instant.

...

Non ! Elle ne s'en sortait pas ! Elle allait craquer, c'est sûr !

- Kurapika, dit la jeune femme d'une voix sourde.

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux embrumés de fièvre sur sa partenaire. L'état à demi-comateux dans lequel il se trouvait ne lui permettait pas de détecter un quelcquonque changement chez Senritsu.

Kurapika : Hm... ?

Senritsu : Tu... Tu as trop chaud ?

Le malade aquiesça.

Senritsu : Je... Je vais te rafraîchir un peu, si tu veux.

Kurapika : D'accord...

Senritsu : Commence par enlever ta couverture.

Elle se bloqua en mode 'Bug'. Quoi ?

Senritsu se rendit compte trop tard que son craquage n'avait pas été un saignement de nez : une simple parole malheureuse. Elle s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Enlever sa couverture ? Alors qu'il était nu en-dessous ? Elle avait bien pété les plombs.

Elle regarda avec appréhension le jeune blond. Il la fixait d'un air étonné.

Quelle honte ! Allez, Senritsu, reprend-toi... Dis-lui que c'est une erreur, que tu avais voulu dire 'Florence m'a enlevée avec ta couverture' ou un truc du genre...

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de concrétiser son souhait, car Kurapika venait d'arracher sa couverture.

Kurapika : Je... Je crois que... Que j'ai de la fièvre... J'ai trop chaud...

Senritsu : *Bug*

Kurapika : P-Passe le gant... Sur moi... S'il te plaît...

Senritsu était complêtement ailleurs. Kurapika lui offrait une vision d'érotisme et de pure sensualité.

Il était allongé lascivement sur le dos, les jambes un peu écartées. Ses mains délicates aggripaient le drap du lit, et son torse pâle et son visage luisaient de sueur. Ses joues étaient rouges, tout comme ses lèvres, qui semblaient avoir besoin d'être embrassées sauvagement. Ses paupières fermées donnaient l'impression qu'il attendait la luxure avec la patience des passionés. Ses cheveux formaient un flot doré et souple. Ses têtons pointaient leur chair brûlante vers le plafond, et son sexe durcissait à vue d'oeil.

Les idées jouaient à la marelle dans la cervelle surchauffé de Senritsu. De toute façon, il n'était plus question de se retenir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bien. La journée n'aura pas été complêtement perdue.

Oubliant le fait qu'elle soit vêtue de sa simple serviette, elle passa le gant de toilette dans le cou de Kurapika qui soupira. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à la poitrine trempée de son partenaire, massant les mamelons à outrance et provoquant des gémissements en chaîne. Elle repassa encore sa main sur ses points sensibles, et appuya innocement dessus. La respiration du Kuruta s'intensifia. Il était assailli de toutes part par un véritable raz-de-marée brûlant. Puis, dans un sourire, la jeune femme donna leur dose de frais aux bras, ignorant la petite plainte consternée de son compagnon. Elle sourit. S'acharna entre les doigts en réprimant son rire. Le petit manège lui plaisait beaucoup et l'excitait. Quand elle s'apperçut qu'elle s'était assez occupée des doigts comme ça, la musicienne redirigea son attaque sur les cercles brunis de la poitrine, s'amusant beaucoup de la jouissance qu'elle créeait. Kurapika entrouvrit sa jolie bouche et des cris commencèrent à fuser, pendant que Senritsu malaxait langoureusement ses têtons. Le sexe du jeune homme luisait de sueur et semblait quémander une caresse. Sa vue envoya une bouffée de chaleur à la tortionnaire ; elle avait trés envie de toucher, mais un certain sens du sadisme l'en empêcha. Kurapika n'avait pas encore évacué son plaisir, elle devait en profiter. Ses mains quittèrent la poitrine de son compagnon pour descendre sur les abdominaux, et contourner l'entrejambe gonflée, qui manifesta sa consternation par une érection douloureuse. Son propriétaire gémit. Ce que lui faisait subir Senritsu frisait la torture, de plus, il n'avait pas assez de force pour se caresser lui-même correctement.

Le bourreau en herbe canalisait sa hargne sur les jambes. Kurapika décida d'intervenir phoniquement.

- Senritsu... Tu peux amener ton gant ici, s'il te plaît... ?

Son sexe lui faisait mal ; Senritsu ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Celle-ci considéra que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à l'érection de sa victime, et prit son sexe à plein gant de toilette. Kurapika gémit fortement et se cramponna au lit. Le plaisir prenait peu à peu possession de lui. La jeune femme fit glisser sa main sur son entrejambe, entamant une série de va et viens rapides et efficaces. La luxure déferlante faisait haleter le blond. C'était trop bon... Pour Senritsu aussi, c'était trop bon : elle donnait du plaisir au garçon de ses rêves ! Le voir se tordre ainsi sous ses mains, avec ce visage sensuel lui apportait une joie incommensurable. Et quel corps ! Jeune et pâle, frêle et solide à la fois... Elle adorait voir l'ensemble corps-sexe-visage exprimer leur désir et leur plaisir. Et tout cela, c'est pour elle ! Rien que pour elle !

Soudain, elle entendit un cri de jouissance, et sentit un liquide chaud l'éclabousser. Elle stoppa sa gestuelle, et constata avec étonnement que Kurapika avait éjaculé pendant qu'elle rêvait. Celui-ci avait basculé la tête en arrière et respirait lentement, les joues rougies et les lèvres en feu. Il se redressa quelque peu et lui adressa un regard narquois. Senritsu s'apperçut que ses mains et ses bras étaient tâchés de sa semence. Cela la fit sourire ; Kurapika s'était vengé de la frustration de tout à l'heure en ommettant de la prévenir qu'il allait jouir. Malicieusement, la jeune femme reccueuillit une goutte blanche du bout de son doigt et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle nettoya ostensiblement le sexe fatigué de son partenaire. Elle fixa les yeux amusés du jeune homme. Tu vas voir, toi.

Senritsu s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre de Kurapika, qui écarquilla les yeux. Elle se pencha et lui appliqua un petit baiser sur la bouche. Le jeune homme rougit et ferma un peu les yeux. Sa langue s'enfonça entre les lèvres de Senritsu, et il l'allongea en-dessous de lui. Il l'entoura de ses deux bras et la serra contre elle.

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Le sang aussi. Le bassin de Kurapika avait recommencé à saigner.

Il avait voulu oublier, s'abandonner, rattraper l'erreur de la nuit, profiter de ce moment de plaisir brumeux, avant que les nuits ne viennent et ne le rattrapent. Avant que le désespoir ne s'empare de lui, et le réduise à une coquille vide.

Soudain, une âme sensible fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Senritsu, c'est m... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?

Les deux coupables se retournèrent d'un même mouvement ; Léolio, comme statufié, les regardait.

Senritsu : Léo... Léolio ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Léolio la regarda, et regarda Kurapika en réprimant un saignement de nez. Il croisa les bras, et pris un air grognon.

- Ce que je fais là... ? Mais je suis le médecin !

Kurapika : Ah...

Léolio : Ouais...

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Le fait que Kurapika ne se couvre pas la surprit.

Senritsu : Euh... Excusez-moi, les garçons, mais je vais me laver, moi.

Kurapika & Léolio : Vas-y.

La jeune femme s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'endormit dans la baignoire.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Tout ce qui la préoccupait, c'était que les deux garçons ne lui tachent pas ses draps. Parce que bisexualité ou pas, c'était toujours elle qui était de corvée.

Elle n'avait pas d'amour, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait sû le satisfaire, l'aider. Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils le referont encore, car les larmes laissent des traces tout aussi éprouvantes que le sang et le sperme.

FIN


End file.
